memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Voyager personnel
of Voyager in 2377]] An starship such as normally had a complement of approximately 150 crew. When Voyager left drydock, its crew complement was 153. During the tumultuous voyage to and through the Delta Quadrant, many of those were lost. But there were also several new crewmembers taken on, first from Chakotay's Maquis and the Ocampa sector, and later from the Borg and the . In 2371, Voyager had a crew complement of 141, whereas in 2375 and 2378 the number was 146. ( ) In 2373, Vorik stated that 73 of the crewmembers were male. ( ) There were two Vulcans and two Betazoids listed on the crew manifest, with one of the Betazoids, Lon Suder, having previously been killed by the Kazon in 2373, the other being ensign Jurot. In mid-2377, Lt. B'Elanna Torres stated that there were 140 Humans aboard Voyager. ( ) Crew manifest Crew manifest: Some names have notations as to where each crewperson joined ''Voyager. All the Maquis crewmen had provisional Starfleet ranks.'' 0-9 * Seven of Nine (astrometrics, former Borg drone) A * Crewman Lydia Anderson * Lieutenant Andrews (security) * Lieutenant Arkinson * Ensign Ashmore (engineering) * Lieutenant Ayala (Maquis, relief conn) * Azan (civilian, Ex-Borg, 2376-2377) B * Ensign Lyndsay Ballard (engineering, 2371-2374 KIA) * Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) * Lieutenant Walter Baxter (command/operations division) * Ensign Pablo Baytart (relief conn) * Crewman Kurt Bendera (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2372 KIA) * Ensign (relief conn, 2371-2372 KIA) * Commander * Lieutenant Commander (planetary geosciences division) * Lieutenant * Crewman Biddle * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Commander * Ensign Blain * Lieutenant * Lieutenant * Crewman Boylan (engineering) * Commander * Ensign Freddy Bristow * Ensign Doug Bronowski (airponics bay) * Ensign * Lieutenant Commander * Ensign Daniel Byrd (in an alternate timeline) C * * * Lieutenant Joseph Carey (assistant engineer, 2371-2377 KIA) * Crewman Carlson (Maquis, 2371-2378) * Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) * Commander Chakotay (Maquis, XO) * Lieutenant * Lieutenant William Chapman * * * Crewman Chell (Maquis) * Lieutenant * * * Lieutenant * Art Codron * Lieutenant * Ensign Claudia Craig (KIA) * Ensign Culhane (relief conn) * Crewman D * Lieutenant * Crewman Kenneth Dalby (Maquis) * Crewman Frank Darwin (2371-2372 KIA) * Bob De La Garza (2371) * (2371) * Lieutenant Commander (planetary geosciences division; 2371-72) * Crewman Jenny Delaney (astrometrics) * Crewman Megan Delaney (astrometrics) * Crewman Dell (engineering) * Ensign (2371-2374) * (2371) * The Doctor (EMH Chief Medical Officer) * Crewman Dorado * Lieutenant * Crewman Doyle (Maquis) * Ensign (2371-2374) * Lieutenant Pete Durst (security, KIA 2371) E *Crewman Emmanuel F * Ensign Farley * Lieutenant * Crewman * Ensign * Crewman * Crewman * Ensign G *Crewman Gennaro * Lieutenant *Crewman Gerron (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Crewman Patrick Gibson *Crewman Marla Gilmore (transferred from , (2376-2378) *Ensign Golwat *Crewman (relief conn) H *Crewman Hamilton *Lieutenant Hargrove *Ensign *Crewman Mortimer Harren *Crewman Henard *Crewman Henley (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Ensign Hickman (astrometrics) *Ensign Hogan (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) *Lieutenant Commander I *Icheb (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2378) J *Lieutenant *Crewman (Maquis) *Lieutenant Commander * Kathryn Janeway (CO, 2371-2378) *Crewman Jarvin (Maquis) *Crewman Jarvis (security) *Ensign (relief conn) *Ensign Ahni Jetal (2371-2373, KIA) *Lieutenant *Crewman Michael Jonas (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman *Crewman Jor (Maquis, engineering) *Ensign Jurot K *Ensign *Ensign Marie Kaplan (2371-2373 KIA) * (briefly in 2374) *Kes (hydroponics bay, civilian picked up at Ocampa, 2371-2374) *Ensign Harry Kim (operations officer, 2371-2378) *Ensign L *Ensign (security) *Crewman Timothy Lang (operations, KIA) *Crewman *Lieutenant Commander *Crewman Noah Lessing (transferred from USS Equinox, 2376-) *Crewman *Lieutenant Commander * *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) M * * *Ensign Mannus *Marika Wilkarah (former Borg drone) *Ensign (2371-2373 KIA) *Crewman MacAlister *Ensign Macormak * *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Crewman William McKenzie *Lieutenant *Crewman McMinn *Lieutenant Commander *Crewman (engineering) *Mezoti (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) *Crewman *Ensign (security) * * *Crewman James Morrow (transferred from USS Equinox, 2376) *Ensign Mulchaey (engineering) *Ensign (science) *Ensign (security) N *Morale Officer Neelix (head chef/ambassador to the Delta Quadrant/chief morale officer, Talaxian civilian picked up near Ocampa, 2371-2378) *Ensign *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti (engineering) *Crewman Kashimuro Nozawa O *Crewman O'Donnell (Maquis, 2371-2378) *One (briefly, 2375, KIA) *David Orlando * Lieutenant P *Lieutenant junior grade Tom Paris (reactivated commission, conn, demoted to ensign 2375, regained lt. jg rank 2376) *Miral Paris (civilian, born 2378) *Ensign Michael Parsons (security) *Lieutenant *Crewman Sandra Peterson *Lieutenant Commander *Crewman Jerry Platt *Crewman Amanda Porter Q * (civilian, 2377) *Quinn (civilian, 2372, deceased) *Charlie Quizzlink R *Pierre Rahn *Evelyn Rameau *Abraham Rawski *Rebi (civilian, ex-Borg, 2376-2377) *Barbara Reen *Tony Reynolds *Crewman Robertson *Keith Rockefeller *Crewman Rogers *Ensign Rollins *George Rosa *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant Russell *Ensign Ryson S *Christopher Sarion *Henri Scheimer *John Schoolcraft *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) * Lieutenant *Michael Sendine *Ensign Seska (Maquis/Cardassian spy, engineering, defected to the Kazon 2371) *Ikuyo Seuphon *Ensign Renlay Sharr *Crewman Sharr *Hindaki Shibunawa *India Shigihara *Lieutenant *Leo Simia *Ensign *Lieutenant *Ani Sihnbine *Ann Smithee (Maquis) *Crewman Brian Sofin (transferred from USS Equinox, 2376-) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) * *Lieutenant *Ensign *Crewman Lon Suder (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2373 KIA) *Ensign *Lieutenant * *Crewman Swift *Ensign Swinn T *Ensign Tabor (Maquis, 2371- ) *Crewman Tal Celes (astrometrics) *Crewman Angelo Tassoni (transferred from USS Equinox, 2376- ) *Commander *Crewman William Telfer *Crewman *Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (Maquis, chief engineer, 2371-2378) *Ensign Trumari *Lieutenant Tuvix (security chief / chief tactical officer / chief morale officer / head chef, briefly, 2372, KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (security chief / chief tactical officer, 2371-2378) U *Crewman Unai V *Ensign Vorik (engineering) W *Lieutenant *Crewman *Ensign Samantha Wildman (sciences, 2371-2378) *Naomi Wildman (civilian, born 2372) Y *Lieutenant Commander *Crewman Yosa (Maquis, engineering 2371-2378) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) Z *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) Unnamed personnel *[[Voyager unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] See also * [[VOY recurring characters|List of Voyager recurring character appearances]] External link * de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager es:Tripulación USS Voyager fr:Personnel de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656 it:Personale della USS Voyager nl:USS Voyager personeel pl:Załoga USS Voyager Category:USS Voyager personnel